The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to non-volatile semiconductor memory devices including a high voltage generation circuits for generating a high voltage by boosting an input voltage, and methods of operating the non-volatile memory devices.
Recently, the demand for non-volatile semiconductor memory devices that are highly integrated and have large capacity has increased. A representative non-volatile memory device may be flash memory that is used in portable electronic devices. In addition, research into non-volatile memory devices that are randomly accessed and have improved performance has been conducted. For example, non-volatile memory devices may be ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), phase change RAM (PRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), or the like. When a relatively high voltage has to be used during a write operation of a non-volatile memory device, the non-volatile memory device may include a high voltage generation circuit for generating the high voltage by boosting an input voltage.